The End
by SilvermistFox
Summary: To start a relationship can sometimes be a challenge, especially when two person live in two different country. And even if one were to work things out between the two, it does not always mean a lasting relationship, so why start one at all. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you out there.


**Inuyasha crossover Batman**

**The End (One-Shot)**

Bruce Wayne, he was a man shrouded in mystery and even more than that, he's always hiding behind a mask from what she can see. If it were not for Sesshoumaru's order for her to attend as his heir, not that _he_ was not going to die any time soon as well, and neither was she. The blood bond they shared, grants her youth and a life to match his, however there various other complications at first, but was easily overcome with the amount of time that they were granted to search for the right spell to help with the process to become more permanent.

It allowed her access into a World that she had thought formerly to not belong to, but now she was part of them, and like Sesshoumaru, an ancient legacy, and a legend amongst their kind. She had travelled everywhere, something that would have been impossible for the average her, but now she is amongst those of privilege and luxury that surrounds them. Her wealth had since grown from the small amount that her family holds, and with the right guidance and just the right amount of time it soon grew to an impressive fortune of its own.

She was glad for Sesshoumaru's guidance really, and though she does not do as he suggested in getting herself well dressed for work daily and according to her status especially. However, Kagome was still herself, being humble and remembering her own roots was something that was already ingrained into her by her mother, along with that, simplicity was something that she also kept to.

However those were not of importance, she was in a fix this time, she had never thought that she would end up in bed with someone else. Kagome growled out in annoyance as she quickly located her clothes, not wanting to breath in anymore of the air in which told her more than she needed to know. It confirmed of what happened, she left before the sun rose, silently as she got the hotel to hail her a cab. It was all wrong, Bruce Wayne was meant to be a good friend, their drinking was meant to be friendly like the many other times when he called her out. How it ended up like that was most probably all because of the alcohol that they had drunk that night.

There were many things that she could tell from just his scent when they had first met in Gotham City, and along with that his sudden disappearance when they were all held hostages in one of the gala there. Sesshoumaru and her had not wanted to act, especially after hearing the many things of a Dark Knight that guards the safety of the people there. And true to the rumor, when they caught sight of Batman and his saving them, the two of them knew then of his identity. Their friendship grew over the years with him contacting them for business or whenever possible to keep a close working relation and friendship, however that was kind of like an occasional checkup as well.

When Kagome had left the hotel room in a hurry, Bruce was already awake, only pretending to be asleep as he gave her that time to dress and leave. He had originally wanted to wake her up to spend the rest of the day with her, however after he saw the shock and panic in her, Bruce left her alone letting her gather herself and leave. She had always intrigued him, and he wanted to try what it was like to date her despite of their busy schedule and his heavy responsibilities of guarding Gotham City. A quiet night was hardly granted, but when there was one, he would make his way down to visit Kagome in the most discreet of manner possible.

This being their first together in bed was a memorable one for him, and much as he had wanted to stay and take her out for full day date, he was needed in Gotham City. Instead, he had the hotel help him send his message and a bouquet of roses so that when they next meet it would be something more of an anticipation. Apart from that, she remained more of a mystery than anything to him than the villains of Gotham City itself.

Kagome however was still trying to catch up with what she had done, the thought of the experience never crossed her mind, however how Sesshoumaru might most probably react did, and it worries her. Her worries being that of the impression in which he would have of her, and how she must have seemed like a wanton and a loose woman. It was not something that she had wanted for to happen, and she was regretting it. Afraid of what happen should the media get wind of what happened, and especially Sesshoumaru's reaction should the media start their attack. She was not a loose woman for sure, and that was something that just happens after drinking too much. Unintentionally of course, and not to mention she avoided all sorts of close relationship, and most especially one-night stand because it was the root of what will cause relationship to strain.

"Prepare the jet in two hours," Kagome said into the phone, flipping her phone shut as she hurriedly rushed back to her hotel.

She wanted to just leave Gotham at the moment as fast as possible, and put as much distance as possible between Bruce Wayne and her. This was never supposed to happen, she was fine, happy in fact with their friendship and working relationship. And with what happened between them, Kagome is dreading of what other things that might happen between them, especially when it involves with someone like him.

"Sesshoumaru, have someone else to take over the account of Wayne Enterprise," she told him, whilst packing her luggage.

"No, I just can't, have someone else do it," she seethed as low threatening growl emitted from her throat as she demanded for it to be done.

"I slept with him, just get someone else," Kagome said before ending the call with a loud shut of her phone as she threw it onto the bed.

In her mind, she constantly tried to think back how it all happened or progressed to the bed. Did she say or do anything stupid whilst she was drunk?! Thoughts of many possibilities of the things that she might have done made her freeze as her mind tried to piece together the lost memories of what might have happened between them. Whatever it was she has to put a stop to it before things progress any further, and that would mean cutting contact with him and letting it remain professional.

Kagome left Gotham, intending to leave everything behind, everything but a working relationship and that was it. Friendship was something that may be there, but she needed to part from it soon, and this was only one of the steps. Her flight back to Tokyo was filled with too many unsettling and messy thoughts of what might have happened between Bruce and her. And she did nothing but work since returning and doing all sorts of follow up and most especially, the hand over of Wayne Enterprise to the new team taking over from her.

She was of course required to still overlook it and support the team when necessary from behind, but other than that the interaction with Bruce Wayne or his representative will be kept down to a minimal, if not, none at all. And it kept her far away from him and minus off the interaction. His calls were easily diverted to her secretary's phone, if not to voice mail, his emails to her, were easily ignored and sent to a folder of its own after she had replied to the first email he had sent.

_This is tiring,_ Wayne thought even more so than when he had to patrol and keep Gotham save. He sighed, leaning back against the chair in the back cave as Alfred brought him some refreshments after a night of crime fighting whilst he broke open a heat pack to place it on his shoulder.

"Alfred, I'll be Tokyo tomorrow, and should be back in the morning," Bruce told his butler as he took the tall glass of green juice from the silver platter, leaving the sandwich alone.

"Very well Master Wayne,"

His trip there was strictly professional, though if he could help it, he wanted nothing more than to find Kagome and clear the air between them. Bruce had originally hoped that there would be something more between them, especially after that night when they shared something so otherworldly and unforgettable. She had done nothing but avoid him and all he wanted was to talk to her and perhaps hope that they will be able to bring their friendship into something more serious.

Every call he tried making to her phone were either diverted to her secretary, if not to voice mail, and she did not reply to his messages, if not were ignored after reading. Even if she were to reject him, he wanted nothing more than to just hear her voice and maybe hope that their friendship will still remain. Now with how unreachable she is, Bruce worries on where their friendship stands or if there was even any shreds of it left.

Kagome did not appear for the joint meeting that she would usually attend, in fact it was a new team that took over her duties with Sesshoumaru there for the first time to see the progress. When given the opportunity to talk with Sesshoumaru, he was informed rather curtly that it was Kagome that requested for the project to be transferred to someone else, and had hand picked the team out herself. Other than that, there was nothing else in which he was told before Sesshoumaru left him.

She was making things difficult for him, with the lack of information forth coming, and no one was helping or making it any easier. In fact when he had approached the members of the team with questions of work at first and then about Kagome, but that's when they kept their lips sealed up even more tightly and left. He was not making much progress at all, but since desperate measures were needed, Bruce went to the nearest florists and bought up all the roses that he could find and had them bundled up together and he carried it up to her office.

He was unsure if she was in the office of course, but if anything he had time to waste before he was needed back in Gotham in the morning. This time he wanted to put everything back to how it was like, but before that, he wanted more than anything to ask her if she would be willing, and hopefully interested in bringing their friendship (if it is still there) to the next level of a relationship.

"Mr. Wayne here for Ms. Higurashi," Bruce announced to the secretary sitting in the co-joined office space outside of her main office space.

Bruce did not wait for a confirmation of her being in the office, and just walked right past him and into her office without a care. He had been waiting for so long as it was to see her, to be able to hear her again, but because of that one night, Kagome now avoided him like he's a plague.

"Mr. Wayne she's not in at the moment, please do not enter her office," drifted the voice of her secretary to his ears that he ignored as he entered the office without so much of a knock to see Kagome sitting at her desk reading through a folder of documents.

"I thought that you were not in Kagome," he said almost surprised as he walked up to the shocked woman who stopped what she was doing as she glanced up at him.

"…Mr. Wayne…We're very busy people,"

"And avoiding me at all cost it would seem," he said almost sadly disappointed even at the thought of it as he stood before her with a huge bouquet of roses.

"I brought you roses," he said almost awkwardly as he looked sheepishly at Kagome who looked at him blankly, so emotionlessly. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, as she wet her suddenly dry lips unsure of how to make of his appearance before of her. "Thank you Mr. Wayne, you could've left it with my secretary,"

The awkward silence settled between them again as they looked at one another for a moment, before Kagome broke it by resuming work, busying herself to not think about the male before of her. It had worked so well in the past few weeks or so, but now seeing him before of he, it was almost too difficult, especially after that one unintentional night that they had spent together.

"I wanted to ask you earlier, if you would go out with me, or at least give me a chance," Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck as he settled the rose bouquet onto her table facing her. Kagome looked at the roses for a moment before looking up at him, confused at what he was saying.

However before she could say anything, "I've been meaning to ask you for quite a while even before that night if you would be interested in perhaps giving a relationship between us a chance,"

"Since that night, you've been avoiding all my calls, emails, and messages, and I'm at a lost…" Kagome felt uneasy at the remembrance of the memory at his words, as she looked down at the folder of documents before her to hide her expressions.

"Mr. Wayne, our relationship is best kept professional, if anything else or more were to transpire from it, I fear that it will ruin our companies' working relationship with one another," Kagome started. There it was, the lump in her throat, and nearly chocking her as she tried to keep her demeanor calm and collected as opposed to what was going on inside her head.

"I understand that, but I just thought that night was something meaningful, something memorable…and if not, I hope that our friendship will still remain," he said, feeling anxious about where this conversation was going as he observed her with silently pleading eyes.

Kagome was left speechless for a moment, unsure of how to reply him, especially when it has somehow become what it is now, "I'm flattered Mr. Wayne, but perhaps a more professional relationship between us is best advise, given both our position and not to mention distance," she added with a swallow.

It was better this way for them both she told herself, if any more were to go on between them, the complications that comes in for it will be far too much for them to handle. Sesshoumaru did not chew her out for what had happened, in fact it was as if he had expected it, and chose not to punish her with more work for it. And it somewhat scares her with his reaction to this whole event, still hoping that he had done something like giving her more work, punishing her with more training or something, anything.

"Ms. Higurashi…Kagome…Please give it some consideration about us," he said softly, watching the inner conflict that she seems to have going on in her mind.

Before she could say anything, "Let's go out for dinner tonight, as a date, or friends, whichever that you prefer, I'll be gone in the morning," he added, trying to be more casual about it. Bruce saw that Kagome was considering it, and did not try to rush or push her in consideration. His heart raced as each passing seconds become longer and more agonizing.

"Fine, this is just a business dinner" she finally gave in, telling herself that there is nothing else to it.

"Great, I'll make the arrangements and pick you up at around 7pm from here," he said with a smile as he waved her goodbye, afraid that Kagome might change her mind if he lingered too long.

It was to be a simple dinner affair between the two of them as a business dinner, nothing more or less, and if she could help it, she will be gone once dinner is over. Kagome did not know whether to dread or be excited of the dinner that had been arrange. She sighed, sitting back down in her chair heavily, it was a miracle that her legs have not given way since it was shaking when she saw that it was Bruce Wayne that had entered her office. It made her feel as if she was a child again, and standing up on stage all alone and needing to give a talk to a crowd that were all looking at her. Though that is no matter to her at the moment having been through worse and gotten used to it when she started gaining more confidence in herself after working for Sesshoumaru.

Originally she could do the same around Bruce, but since that night that they spent together, she started feeling more…confused…more fearful of their relationship developing into something more to handle. And also of the fact that she did not believe in long distance relationship, and how a relationship could ruin their working relationship. Maybe she should disappear before their appointed dinner timing, it was still hours away, and she _could_ make an excuse of having an emergency at work and she will be left unable to meet him for said dinner. The thought of it sounded good, but there is also the possibility that it might sour both their company's working relation, and that is something that she cannot allow happen.

With a sigh, it was decided, she will be having dinner with Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprise for the better of their company. Though she was sure that he was not one that will take it out on the working relationship of their company, her position in the company and responsibilities to it decided her answer to Bruce tonight. She tried to make herself busy, doing just about everything that needed to be done for work and could not be kept any more busy.

"I'm glad to see that you have no left," said the all too familiar voice of Bruce Wayne that she was trying her best to avoid.

"Hardly Mr. Wayne, we have a business meeting and will be against proprieties to ignore someone so prominent to our company's working relationship as you," Kagome replied calmly, as she tried taking her time in wrapping up the work that she was doing at the moment.

Try as she might to avoid their dinner or get out of it, it was still inevitable, and she set it aside, switching off everything, Kagome looked up at him, their dinner meeting finally going to begin. "Shall we Mr. Wayne?" she asked gesturing to the door as Kagome walked around her desk.

"Let's be on our way," he said, gesturing for her to go before him as Bruce he laid a gentle hand against her back, leading her to the lift. The warmth from his hand sent tingle and warmth to spread from where he had laid it,

Dinner was at a rather pleasant restaurant in Park Hyatt, a place that she had wanted to try since a while back, but due to the heavy work load, she did not have the chance until now. The dinner was most awkward with Bruce being that the atmosphere between them was rather strained, and also he was the only one trying to make conversation between them less…dead, whilst she was focus on just eating and replying when appropriate.

It was not until nearing mid course of their dinner did it seem as thought nothing had happened between them, and that everything was back to how it was with them before that one night of sleeping together. Kagome this time however, was careful in her consumption of alcohol and kept herself sober through out. Dinner was nearly pleasant had it not been for that awkwardness that hangs in the air, waiting to pounce upon them.

They were almost friends again, but Kagome knew better, and kept a distance with her friendliness with him that seemed no better than how she treat strangers or even to the waiter serving them. In fact, it seemed as though she was much friendlier with them as compared to him, and it hurts his heart at the difference in treatment.

"Kagome, could we not go back to how it was in the past?"

"…No…I don't think we should Mr. Wayne, things went wrong between us already," she replied sadly, looking out the glass windows at the now lighted city of Tokyo, Shinjuku.

The sight from up here was really something to behold, and yet at the same time she felt her heart wavering more than it should be feeling peace, especially with the view they have. It was all because of Bruce Wayne and she knows better than to be involved with him. A superhero, and one with a whole city to take care of that even if he were to travel out, there was little time in which he could spend leisurely and without needing to rush back to Gotham.

This was not the kind of relationship that she was interested in. Already having seen what a bad relationship was like in her life, Kagome was more than ready to find the right one to come by so that she could settle into a warm and fuzzy relationship before getting married to said person.

"Mr. Wayne, you are not the type to commit in a relationship, whereas I'm looking for the right one. We are just too different to be able to be together, not especially when we both have our own companies to take care of," sadness and pain evident in her voice as Kagome mentioned the facts of what it was like to her.

"Perhaps we could work it through in a relationship to see how it goes," but Kagome was already shaking her head at it,

"No Mr. Wayne, we should not begin something that we both know cannot remain true for long,"

"A chance to try at least,"

"We may be somewhat alike Mr. Wayne, but I'm afraid our distance will also be a problem to the both of us. We're both not wiling to part with our own responsibilities at the moment," she added, already not wanting to continue the conversation, as she looked ready to leave, obvious discomforted by the topic.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome whispered, as she stood, not bothering with the tea that she had ordered as she left Bruce Wayne sitting there alone in the restaurant.

This was their last meeting, as Kagome had already made arrangement with Sesshoumaru to leave everything else to him whenever her appearance before of Bruce Wayne was required.

She left without a goodbye, but it gave him hope that maybe, just _maybe_ she will see him again in the near future.

* * *

><p>AN:

To the Readers  
>I've always thought of doing a one-shot with this crossover, I think I may not have been really accurate since I'm only playing with the two main characters, each from their rightful series of course. Nonetheless I hope that you enjoy it and have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you.<p>

This was a story sitting around in my desktop, so I've decided to post it, not that I'm neglecting my other fan fictions, just that I wanted this to be out. I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Take care and have yourself a great holiday!

Cheers  
>SilvermistFox<p> 


End file.
